An AllOut War
by quynhti
Summary: Quynh Thi Nguyen /Vietnam/ and Wang Yao /China/ had always gotten along before, but because his people had been "corrupting" hers, she now declares war on him. Little do they know that this declaration would drag everyone down along with them.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Quynh Thi Nguyen (Vietnam) and Wang Yao (China) had always gotten along before, but ever since his people moved into her country, she had always seeked for her liberation from his growing effect on her nation. Now the two nations had declared war on each other, but little did they know this ongoing dispute would drag everyone down along with them.

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so bear with me :P This is just a small story based on an RP of mine of Facebook- which was so epic I just _had_ to share with you all xD Oh, and as for grammar & stuff, feel free to criticize by reviewing! (I don't really feel like going to the translate to copy and paste random accents for my Vietnamese, so I just left it as is)

**Pairings:** There will be many random pairings since this is based on an RP, after all. However I will throw in any if it deems necessary. -will also take suggestions/some requests

_ong gia_ = 'old man'

* * *

**An All-Out War**

So this is how it ends.

Lightning flashed- lighting up the dreary sky every few agonizing seconds with a roaring thunder following shortly after. Two lone silhouettes could be seen in the darkness standing several strides apart. The pounding rain plastered the hair of the two opposing nations to their blood-stained faces- the howling wind whipping their long ponytails around their wounded figures. One, a man looking of his mid-twenties, was armed with nothing but a single assault rifle, a type 56. The other, a woman in her late teens, was defenseless, her own rifle lying far away. Nonetheless, she faced him with an air of defiance.

"Dearest sister, why don't you just give up already, aru?" The elder man scrutinized the other, gazing intently into her eyes. The two were incredibly alike- both in features and in stature, the only difference being that while his eyes were brimming with pleading and pity, hers were filled with shameless hatred.

"_Ong gia_… you know me better than that." She looked up, meeting his steady gaze with a glare. "I'd rather die than give up to you."

The man shut his eyes for a moment and sighed. He knew she was going to say something like this. He reopened them and looked at her again with moist eyes. "If that is what you what you really wish… then I have no choice, aru." He lifted up his rifle and pointed it directly at her chest- his finger quivering against the trigger.

Quynh Thi shut her eyes and stood there, waiting. A series of memories flashed before her as she braced for the impact, fighting any last tears that she had within her. A single voice echoed in her head.

"Goodbye, sister aru."

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1 Birthday Mishaps

**Translations:**

_oui, mon amour = yes, my love  
magnifique = magnificent  
c'est mon l'autre amour = it is my other love  
mon dieu = God/my god_

_amigo = (male) friend_

_dau ngu = stupid (literally means: "stupid head")_

_da = yes_

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Quynh Thi closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles on her rose-adorned cake. Opening her eyes, she found with great joy that all of her friends were smiling at her. Well- most of them, anyway.

"M-my little Viet is all grown up, aru!" Quynh Thi blinked in surprise as she saw Yao crying in the corner with Meimei trying to comfort him. Catching her glance, Meimei gave her an apologetic smile and lead him out the room. Quynh Thi shook her head and smiled softly to herself. They had been together for a while now and she wondered when her elder brother would finally find the courage to pop the question.

"Hey Quynh Thi." Hearing her name, the Vietnamese woman turned and nearly jumped in shock when she found who it was coming from. Before her was a woman with straight pale-blonde hair that ran down to her waist- which was secured on the top with a dainty bow. Her slim figure donned a matching dress that could have been easily mistaken as one of a maid's, but Quynh Thi knew better. However, the dress wasn't the thing that she was focusing on. Clasped in the woman's right hand was a sharp knife that was as long at her head.

"Quynh Thi," the beautiful lady repeated; her face held a stern expression. "I know it's a tradition for the birthday person to cut the cake first, but do you mind if I do it? I haven't used my darling in such a long time…" The Belarusian woman cooed and stroked the blade of the knife- its gleam reflecting upon her flawless skin.

"But of course, Natalia." Quynh Thi relaxed, her stiff expression softening into a small smile. She chuckled and shifted slightly to the side to allow her some room. A faint smirk formed on the Belarusian's lips as she nimbly stepped up to the large triple-decker cake with a malevolent gleam in her eye. She held out her knife and brought it down swiftly into one of the roses on the cake.

It exploded.

SKADOOSH

Chunks of cake flew all over the place. A scream pierced the air. Quynh Thi and Natalia stood there bracing the impact while everyone scattered for shelter. After a moment's pause the two chanced a peek at what was left of the cake. Their eyes widened in horror as they watched a figure rise slowly from the wet mound.

"FRANCIS?"

"Oui, mon amour~" The blonde Frenchman rose and shook his hair, casting a seductive wink to those in the room. He was bare except for the same rose that Natalia was about to cut covering his lower regions. "I'm a magnifique birthday present, no? Now Miss Nguyen gets to play with me as much as she wants to~" He strode up to her with open arms and a giddy grin on his face.

BANG

A bullet whizzed past the skin of Francis' ear. He jumped and looked frantically around, trying to find where it came from.

"Back away from her, you bloody git!" A pair of flaming forest green eyes glared at the back of Francis' head.

At the sound of his voice the blonde flinched slightly and turned to meet the shooter. "Ah! C'est mon l'autre amour! What are you doing here, Arthur? Ah well, there's always room for a threesome~"

"I was invited here- unlike you, you incompetent bastard!" The Brit scowled and crossed his arms. "Now leave or else I'll curse you forever!"

"With what- bushy eyebrows?" He laughed. "Or with your love? But surely that wouldn't be a curse, non? Besides- what's wrong with visiting my former sex slave on her birthday?"

"My former WHAT?"

"My former sex sla- M-mon DIEEUUUUUUUU," his shrill voice reached a high 'C' that echoed throughout the room. Francis' eyes were brimming with tears of pain as he collapsed from the blow.

Quynh Thi growled and whipped her oar back up- only to bring it down hard again on his crotch. "Serves you right, you little-!" she stopped abruptly as she heard a roaring laughter coming from behind her.

"Dang, Francis! I knew you were bad, but not _that_ bad! I mean- to be beaten by a girl!" The albino continued to laugh, oblivious to the twenty pairs of eyes that were now staring at him.

"A-amigo," a Spaniard nudged the Prussian's side slightly. "I don't really think that you should be laughing anymore…"

"Why the hell not? I mean, it's not that they can actually _do_ anything, right?" Gilbert's loud laughter ceased to a mere chuckle as he realized that Quynh Thi and Natalia, along with a few other female nations behind them, were now giving him their full attention with murderous eyes.

"Oh, we can do more than 'just anything'," said Natalia, stroking her knife and glaring at him with a look of pure bloodlust.

"One more word, and you're finished," threatened Quynh Thi, patting her wooden oar on her left hand with a malicious glint in her eyes. The two were about to advance on him when a pair of powerful arms lifted up the Asian bridal-style and removed the oar from her hands.

"Don't worry 'cause the Hero is here!" Alfred grinned widely down at her, exposing his glistening teeth. "Now how about a kiss?" He squinted his eyes and puckered up his lips.

"Aiyah!" The Vietnamese woman flushed and slapped the American, making him drop her. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" She grabbed her oar back and was about to hit him when she heard a stern voice call out to her.

"Now wait a moment, aru." Yao stepped down from Meimei's arms and walked over to them. Apparently he had been the one who shrieked. "If you kill him, he won't be able to pay back his debts to me, aru."

"But I saved this damsel in distress! Which so happens to be your sister! Isn't that payment enough?" The blonde pouted slightly; it seemed to have taken a great effect on the Chinese man.

"I wasn't in distress, dau ngu!" With this, the three began to bicker loudly along with the occasional slapping of the oar. Seeing that there were no longer any people to interrupt her, Natalia turned to the dismayed Prussian and continued to taunt him with her precious knife.

Francis, seeing this large commotion as a chance to escape, quickly backed away. He jolted when he hit a tall figure behind him. Large beads of sweat began to pour down his face when a firm hand clasped his shoulder.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"MON DIEEUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't you just love crack? 8D Well this chapter is where Quynh Thi flashes back to view her memories. The next chapters will eventually lead to the actual war, as seen in the prologue. Even though these chapters will not necessarily be from my RP's on FB, I just wanted to add them to create some sort of transition 'cause I'm awesome like that xD

**Background Info:** Yes, Natalia & Quynh Thi are considered as good, if not best friends, though each tends to intimidate the other. Yao is also Quynh Thi's elder brother, who is also on moderate terms with Natalia, though she likes to kick him a lot.

**Character Names: **Here are the names that I will be using as of far:  
America = Alfred F. Jones  
Belarus = Natalia Alfroskaya  
China = Wang Yao  
England = Arthur Kirkland  
France = Francis Bonnefoy  
Spain = Antonio  
Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Vietnam = Quynh Thi Nguyen

**Pairings: **Due to the relationships of the time on FB, the current pairings as seen here is -for now- ChinaXTaiwan Yeah, it's incest, I know, but it was on FB and, well, I can't argue with that :/ More pairings to come! However, if you have any requests or suggestions, please feel free to post them by reviewing! But if you don't have any, review anyway!


	3. Chapter 2 AfterParty Fun

**Translations:**

_mi amigo = my friend_  
_senora = miss_  
_Comunista = Communist_

_Mein Gott = My God_

_colonisateur = colonizer_

_lao ca = jerk (literally means: "lie" & "fish")_  
_anh/anh hai = older male; elder brother/eldest brother (literally means: "elder male" & "two")_

_da = yes_  
_privyet = hello/greetings_  
_svindanya = goodbye (or thank you I forgot OTL)_

* * *

"We're sorry, Quynh Thi," whined the two men tied to the pole. The Vietnamese woman smirked and turned to the remaining man tied between them who was scowling and muttering inaudible words under his breath. Feeling her stare on his face, he looked up with a sneer.

"Well?" Quynh Thi tapped her foot expectantly, gazing intently at the pale man.

"Well what?" Gilbert gritted his teeth together. "If you think I'm going to apologize to you, then you have another thing coming. I'm _way_ too awesome for the likes of you."

"The likes of me, eh?" Her eye twitched; this would only happen if she was seriously ticked off- not that she wasn't already. "Well, Mr. Beilschmidt," she gave a mock apologetic smile. "I apologize for not being awesome enough for you. Perhaps Mr. Braginski would be more suitable?"

The Prussian frowned and was about to ask her who the hell this Braginski was when a dark shadow slid into the dimly lit room. The stiff atmosphere became cold and tense, sending pricks down the nations' spines. Gilbert squinted in the darkness to see who it was- only for them to widen with fear when he caught a glimpse of a waving scarf wrapped around another pale neck.

"I- I…" He struggled to form words, but nothing escaped his mouth save for an agonizing moan.

The corner of Quynh Thi's mouth twitched slightly upwards in satisfaction as she watched the three nations before her blanche out in fear. "Yes, Gilbert, this is Ivan. You know, Prussia without the 'P'?" She smiled warmly at the tall Russian next to her before making eye contact with the Prussian again, crossing her arms. "I suppose you've met before?"

For a moment Gilbert was able to find his voice. "Of course I do! I know everybody!" Finding his courage again, he snarled. "But of all people why the hell did you have to bring that Commie here?"

Big mistake. Quynh Thi's eyes flashed dangerously as she clenched her fists. "What's wrong with being a Communist?"

The Spaniard tied to his right leaned in to him, still keeping his eyes on the woman. "Mi Amigo…"

"What now, Toni?" Gilbert snapped annoyingly at Antonio.

"Senora Quynh Thi… is a Comunista."

"A what?" His eyes flickered from the tanned face to that of the Asian's, then around the room. Through the dim lighting he could make out some flags of yellow and red on the walls. _Yellow and red, yellow and red… Where have I seen this before? _His mind flashed back to his previous wars against the other nations. A bloodied field lied beneath his tainted boots. Cries of dying men and firing bullets filled the air. A trickle of warm blood slid down his cheek and into his cracked lips. He licked them wet, tasting the bitterness of the blood, the blood that wasn't his. Before him stood yet another nation, taller in height but just as pale. Behind him was a tall mound of lifeless bodies, the corpses of his own men who had fought bravely for their nation. On top of that mound… was a tattered flag- a flag of yellow and red.

His mind rushed back into reality when he realized who he was actually dealing with. A bead of sweat slid down the side of his face. He licked sweat; the salty bitterness was much too familiar to him. A wave of nausea and foreboding strained the color from his face. "Mein Gott…"

"'Mein Gott' is right," mused Quynh Thi. A malicious smile crept onto her face. Her attention immediately snapped to a voice coming from the man left of him.

"Y-you wouldn't do anything to your loving colonisateur, would you? I raised you," pleaded the blonde Frenchman tied before her.

"Loving? You did nothing but try to get into my pants, lao ca," she spat at him. "Yao's the one who raised me…" She casually drew out an oar from behind her, noting that the tied men were eying her every move. "Prepare for the ultimate punishment." The woman advanced, but was stopped suddenly by a gloved hand. She frowned at its owner. "What is it, Ivan?"

"Leave them to me, comrade. I'm sure you have- more 'important' things to do, da?" The Russian took out his pipe and smiled warmly at the three, though there was an unmistakable ominous aura swirling around him.

Quynh Thi surveyed the tied-up men, starting with the pleading Spaniard on the left. Her eyes then moved to the Prussian gazing intently at her before finally resting on the Frenchman who was close to tears. She locked her gaze with the Prussian once more and approached him, squatting down to study his face. "Your will is stronger than the others…" she murmured. "You'll be of much use to me later on, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"I'd rather be tortured than to work for you, but that would already be torture, wouldn't it?" Gilbert sneered and spat in her face.

"Gil, no!" His two companions cried out in agony and immediately snapped their attention back to the woman.

Scowling, Quynh Thi wiped the saliva from her face with the hem of her sleeve. "Very well, then." She stood up and slowly made her way back, pausing only momentarily by Ivan. "Do as you please."

"My pleasure…" He gripped his pipe and smiled at the three trembling before him.

She stalked out of the room. Hearing their cries of terror fill the air, Quynh Thi did something that she hadn't done since the past few months.

She laughed.

* * *

Down the hallway she found Natalia looking in some of her rooms. Quynh Thi approached her with a smile despite what had just happened. "Are you looking for something?"

The Belarusian's shoulders hunched slightly, thinking that she had been caught. She turned, and seeing Quynh Thi she relaxed, her face returning to stoic as it was before. "Ah, Privyet, Quynh Thi. Well, more like a someone… have you seen Gilbert? You know- pale, red-violet eyes, has an 'awesome' fetish?"

"Gilbert?" She blinked several times. "I thought you'd be looking for Ivan."

Natalia's cheeks turned a light shade of red, but it faded as soon as it came. "Yes, but I have some… 'unfinished' business to complete with him." She nodded slightly, hoping that her friend would take the hint.

"Is that so?" The Asian smiled softly in return. "Well I'm afraid Ivan's dealing with him right now in 'the room' along with the other two as well."

"The room?" Her brows furrowed for a moment, then her mouth slowly formed an 'O' in understanding. "I see… well no matter- I'll go deal with them both, thank you. Svindanya." She curtsied gracefully and moved swiftly past her.

"Have fun!" Quynh Thi called over her shoulder. Looking at where Natalia had stood before, she caught a hint of movement in the corner of her eye. Smiling, she jerked her thumb towards the back room. "Feel free to take pictures." A flurry of green fabric and wavy brown hair whipped around the door and towards the room. Looking back, she could see the Hungarian peering through the doorway and snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow.

"This may be the most interesting birthday I've ever had…" she murmured to herself as she walked out of her house.

* * *

Once outside, the Vietnamese woman took in a deep breath of the cool evening air. It was so peaceful compared to what had been going on earlier that day. She sighed. _If only my life could be this soothing…_ She plucked a golden Chrysanthemum from its stem and made her way to the back, making sure to keep on the stone path as to avoid stepping on the freshly planted flowers. _I wonder where Yao went…_ she thought as she opened the garden gate. Her question was answered as two figures sitting by the Lotus pond caught her attention. One, as she could easily see, was her brother- who was holding a Red Lotus in his hands. Inching closer, she could see who his companion was. Yao lifted up the flower and gently laid it upon the girl's hands.

"Meimei…" the Chinese man began. "There's something that I've always wanted to tell you, aru."

_Could this be?_ A small smile formed on Quynh Thi's face. _Is he really going to ask her?_ She took a small step further, then another, and another.

"Yes, Yao?" Meimei fluttered her lashes, looking up at his face with innocent wonder.

"I lo-"

SNAP

Yao snapped his head around, looking to see where the noise was coming from. "Who's there, aru?"

Quynh Thi looked beneath her foot to find a broken twig. "Shit," she cursed to herself.

"Show yourself, aru!" The Chinese man stood up and brandished a bamboo stick, holding Meimei behind him.

"Anh Hai, it's me." Quynh Thi stepped out from behind her hiding place, a banana tree. Shuffling nervously, she scratched the back of her neck. "S-sorry for interrupting."

"Oh, it's just you, aru." Yao lowered his weapon; a flush was making its way up his face as he lowered his weapon. "S-so- how much have you- I mean, how long have you…?"

"I just got here," she hastily replied, bowing her hear slightly so he couldn't see her red face. "Yao… may I talk to you about something?" Her eyes rested on Meimei's face for a few seconds before drifting to the ground again.

Noticing this, the man nodded stiffly and bent over slightly to whisper in Meimei's ear. "We'll continue this later, aru." He chuckled softly as he watched her bow to them and run off. He sighed, his eyes still following her. "So… what is it, aru?" Yao sat down next to the pond again and patted the spot next to him for Quynh Thi to sit down. "I suppose you're going to ask for your birthday present, aru?" He smiled softly and began to draw out a small wrapped from behind his back.

"Wait-" Quynh Thi quickly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist softly, but with just enough force to stop him. She sighed and sat down beside him, stroking his hand in her lap. "It's not something materialistic that I want…" The woman looked up into his eyes hopefully, searching for a single spark of understanding in the deep pools of chocolate. Unfortunately, she found none.

Yao frowned slightly, looking a bit concerned. "What is it, aru?" He scrutinized her face and his eyebrows furrowed a bit more. "You're not asking for land, are you aru?"

"Well… somewhat," she murmured. Biting her lip, Quynh Thi looked down again at her brother's hand and stroked it softly with the edge of her thumb. She opened her mouth to speak, finding that no words came out save for a short gasp.

The elder man's hardened expression softened at her reaction. "Quynh Thi…" He cupped her chin and lifted it up so that her eyes would meet his. "Is something wrong, aru? What do you want? I'll do everything in my power to make you happier, aru."

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. _Shit- why did it have to come to this? _A small trickle of sweat slid down her cheek as she gulped. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and locked them confidently with her brother's.

"Well, what is it, aru?"

She took a deep long breath. Finally, she parted her lips and spoke sternly.

"I want you to get your people out of my country."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uhfufufu... I made Viet so... _evil_... I like it :'D And yes I promise, not _all_ Vietnamese people are this mean I swear! This one just happens to have a nasty temper (like me xD) Oh and BTW- all events that occur on here may or may not have any relevance to our real history- but please feel free to correct me if I do make some bad reference to it! Also- Please Review to your heart's content! Any language is fine, I'll use a translator if I have to :P (and yes, the girl in the green & brown curls was Hungary)  
HesperiaDictator: But of course, my lovely~ -bows- PrussiaXBelarus was RP'ed during that time, so of course I'll add it! -eventually cough cough-

**Character Names: **Here are the names that I will be using as of far:  
America = Alfred Jones  
Belarus = Natalia Alfroskaya  
China = Yao Wang  
England = Arthur Kirkland  
France = Francis Bonnefoy  
Hungary = Elizabeta Héderváry  
Spain = Antonio Carriedo  
Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Vietnam = Quynh Thi Nguyen

P.S. So sorry for the late post everyone! I'll try to be more active since tomorrow's the last day of school and all.


End file.
